


Fireside Fornication

by GnohomasWitness



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnohomasWitness/pseuds/GnohomasWitness
Summary: This fic occurs the night immediately following Death to the Dorgeshuun. The humans have sent the Legendary Peacemaker Green Kananga to represent them while the cave goblins have sent Zanik an adventurer of a similar level of respect in the underground. After the incident with the HAMs is resolved, Kananga and Zanik can finally relax under a night sky, things get hot. Peg made me write this. It was one of the first things I had ever written.





	Fireside Fornication

Adam “Kananga” Neeson lay on the soft grass that carpeted the vast woods west of Lumbridge. He was quite comfortable. Although, being an adventurer, he was not too picky about that sort of thing. He sat up and looked over at his companion. Zanik the cave goblin was sent by the Dorgeshuun to investigate the surface world. She was an adventurer herself, but until that day, she had only ever explored the caves below Lumbridge. In a way, Adam found it charming that the two of them started their adventures in the same place, just at different elevations. This was Zanik’s first time seeing the surface, a whole new world for her to explore. Adam watched the goblin woman laying down beside him as she gazed up at the stars. It was her first time seeing a real night sky. Adam could see the reflection of the stars twinkling in her big eyes, she was beautiful. Adam smirked, he couldn’t believe he was thinking that way about a goblin.

Zanik turned and saw that he was watching her, she sat up. Adam quickly turned away from her and faced the campfire in front of them. He brought his hand over his face and pretended to scratch at his beard to hide the fact that he was blushing.

“What is it?” Asked Zanik. She grinned, pleased that she caught him staring at her that way.

“It’s nothing” Adam replied, “Just thinking about something” he tossed some more wood into the bonfire before them. The once mighty blaze had been reduced to embers after being ignored for too long.

Zanik leaned in, trying to regain eye contact as the human worked away at the fire. “Thinking about what?”

“You’re… ah…“He stopped, “Nevermind…” he grunted. Adam turned to his backpack and pulled a cigar from a runite box in one of the pockets. He bit off the cap and turned to the fire before hesitating and looking back at Zanik. “Did you want one?”

“No, I hate those things! Put them away!” She scolded him. “Come on, talk to me, there’s something bothering you.”

Adam let out a gravely groan and put the cigar back in the box. “There’s nothing bothering me at all” He turned to her. His combed hair flopped over his forehead, he brushed it back up with his hand. “In fact,” He laughed. “I haven’t felt this at peace in a long time. We should do this more often.” He smiled at her.

The fire was alive once more, its warm glow coated the two of them. The forest around them was pitch black, only vague images of the trunks of trees could be seen, even by Zanik with her cave goblin eyes.

“Are we safe here? Will someone slit our throats in the night?” She asked.

“Of course we’re safe!” Adam laughed. “Robbers don’t wander this part of the woods, the only thing you’d find out here most nights are spiders and… goblins.” He hesitated, not knowing how Zanik would take that. “I’m scarier than anything you’d find in these woods!”

Zanik sat cross legged facing him. Her head was resting on her hand as she looked him in the eyes. On her face was a flirty smile. “So then what were you thinking about?” She asked him “I know it’s something to do with me” She flirted with her pigtails.

Adam chuckled awkwardly, there was no going back now. “I just wanted to say that I think you look fucking amazing.” Buried his face in his hands, his hair fell down again as he did so. Adam looked back up at her.

“Oh! Well then…” Said Zanik, trying to think of something clever to retort. Instead, she reached out to fix his hair for him. His hand met hers and they fixed his hair together. “I think you’re handsome too.”

Adam blushed, his throat went dry and his green face went red. The two of them stared at each other for a while, saying nothing, whenever Adam tried to turn back to the fire, Zanik would pull him back to her. Adam heard a loud buzz as a mosquito passed his ear, his eyes narrowed as he watched it fly in front of him. The mosquito landed on Zanik’s cheek. Acting on reflex from his time in Karamja, Adam swatted it.

“Ow! What the hell?” Zanik cursed. She rubbed her cheek, glaring at him.

“There was a bug on you!” Adam blurted, eyes shot open. He tried to salvage whatever residue of the mosquito remained on his hand to show her.

Zanik tried to hit him back, he stopped her, she tried again with her other hand, he blocked her a second time. He smiled, challenging her, Zanik was cute when she was angry. She tackled him. Adam had no time to brace himself. Before he knew it, Zanik was on top of him. Using her momentum, Adam rolled with the goblin’s attack and managed to get on top of her. The process continued as the two wrestled and flirted on the soft grass beside the fire. Suddenly, Zanik stopped fighting, Adam was on top of her, pinning her arms down. The two of them panting from exhaustion, they looked into each other’s eyes. Adam loosened his grip and Zanik wiggled her arm free. She smiled and touched his chest with her hand, she moved her hand down his chest and stomach. The goblin woman let out a mischievous giggle and grabbed his shirt. Adam’s heart was pounding.

Zanik pulled him closer to that their noses were almost touching, her eyes glazed.

Not thinking, Adam kissed her. The two of them closed their eyes and their lips met. Both could feel the beating heart of the other as their chests pressed together. Zanik put her hands behind him and under his shirt. She gently stroked his back. Adam did the same. He could feel the goblin’s hands as they moved down from his back and tugged at his belt. His eyes widened as he snapped out of his trance. He pulled away and sat up. He turned back toward the fire, running his hands through his hair.

“Zanik… we can’t do this.” He told her, “We have a job to do, we’re supposed to be representing our people in diplomacy, if they found out…”

She cut him off “No, it’s okay, I understand.” She also turned to look at the fire. “It’s my fault, I got carried away, you’re really nice, I almost believed you found me appealing for a second there.”

“No, no that’s not it! It’s just…” Adam turned to face Zanik. He could see the tears forming on the corners of her big eyes. The glow from the fire caused them to sparkle. Adam grunted “Damn it!” He turned her toward him and looked into her eyes. “I’ve felt this way ever since I met you, I love your spunk, your bravery every damn thing about you! Screw the others, this night is ours!”

Zanik stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Was he serious right now? Or did he simply want her to feel better?

“You’re one hell of a woman Zanik” He continued. “When I was watching you look at the stars earlier, that’s when I knew, I need you!”

Zanik didn’t know what to say, her head was spinning. “What…I?” she mumbled.

Adam grabbed Zanik by her arms and brought her lips to his. Zanik closed her eyes. The tears that had been building up escaped down her reddening cheeks. She pulled from the kiss and smiled. Zanik pushed Adam onto the ground with her on top. Zanik kissed Adam’s neck and pressed herself into him. There was something hard between them. Thinking it was just his belt buckle, she reached down below to see if she could move it aside.

But it wasn’t his belt buckle. Zanik’s mouth went dry, her jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up when she realized what she had just put her hand on. Kananga was sporting a rail spike.

“That’s all from you.” Adam grinned. “Is that what you wanted?”

Zanik felt like she was about to explode, was that even a question? She rubbed the bulge in his pants, she could feel him quiver. Zanik sat up beside him. She took her top off, then she began to unwind her chest wraps. Zanik paused as she held the final wrapping over her breasts. Adam sat up and kissed her, Zanik let go of the wraps and pushed away so Adam could get a look at her chest. Adam stared at her perky goblin tits, speechless. Zanik brought Adam’s hands to them. Adam’s erection twitched in his pants.

Adam played with Zanik’s breasts as they continued to make out in front of the fire. Adam kissed down the goblin’s neck and down her chest. He brought his mouth to one of Zanik’s goblin boobs. He kissed and sucked her nipple. He traced his tongue in a circular motion along her areola. He continued to massage her breasts with his hands as he alternated between sucking on one and playing with the nipple on the other.

Zanik started breathing heavily, her lower body began twitching. Adam softly ran his hands from Zanik’s tits down body to her waist, then to her belt. He paused and winked at her then undid her belt she raised herself so he could take her pants and boots off. Adam kissed the goblin as he lowered her down onto her back, Zanik was completely naked aside from her goblin panties. He traced his hands along her smooth goblin legs and continued along her inner thigh. Zanik’s breathing got heavier. He brought his lips to hers while he slid his hand between her legs. He rubbed her over her panties, Zanik was soaking wet. She was clearly enjoying this, as was he. Adam couldn’t take it anymore. Grunting, he got up and took off his shirt, then his boots and his socks. Adam reached down to his belt but Zanik stopped him. She giggled.

Adam said nothing, his mouth stood ajar as Zanik pushed him onto the soft grass. She patted his crotch and smirked. She undid his belt buckle and lowered his pants and underwear revealing his green dick, still rock hard. Adam tried to get up but she pushed him back down to the ground.

Zanik held Adam’s dick in her hand and stoked it up and down the shaft. Adam grunted and flinched, Zanik’s eyes widened. She got low and kissed the area around his hard cock. She kissed his balls and licked him along his shaft. Adam groaned and he looked into Zanik’s eyes.

Zanik smiled at him. “Finally, you’re all mine!” Zanik said, with a slight giggle. She then kissed the head of his dick, slowly stroking him all the while.

Adam growled and grabbed at the grass, doing everything in his power not to throw himself at her. It was time to stop the teasing. Zanik winked at him and began to suck his cock. Adam laid back and looked at the night sky, still gripping the grass around him. He was in heaven. Adam watched the smoke from the fire rise into the sky filled with stars while Zanik continued to blow him. He closed his eyes tight and clutched even harder at the grass as he felt himself getting close.

“Zanik…” Adam muttered through his heavy breaths. He looked up at the goblin, hoping to buy himself more time, it didn’t. Seeing Zanik’s cute lips wrapped around his cock, her large eyes closed, her cheeks red, her eyebrows raised as her defences were down, he knew that, tonight, she was all his, he couldn’t hold it anymore. “Zanik! I think I lov… ahhhhh!” He roared as he climaxed in her mouth. The fire died down and he lay there, his entire body relaxed.

Zanik’s eyes widened and she got up in shock. “Ughh, warn me next time!” She coughed and swallowed what was in her mouth, the rest was over her face. She reached over to her pant pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her face. Then took she a sip from her waterskin, washing her mouth out and cleaning her face.

Next time… Adam thought, the words repeated in his head, he grinned as the goblin woman shuffled close to him.

“Will you still kiss me even though…” Zanik asked, motioning to the handkerchief.

Adam said nothing, instead he pulled her on top of him and brought their lips together. There was his answer.

The two continued to make out and grope each other on the grass. Adam gently traced Zanik’s back with his hand all the way down to her panties. Adam squeezed Zanik’s butt cheek over her panties. He continued, moving his hand past the elastic waistband and began stroking Zanik’s buttock from inside her panties.

Zanik grabbed his arm and pulled it out from there. “Now now” she said, scolding him in a flirting sort of way, giggling. She moved her own hand to Adam’s cock, it was rock hard once again. “Hmm? Still not done with me huh?” She said as she started stroking it again. “Well, I guess we’d better do something about that.”

“Still don’t believe me?” Adam panted. Adam felt the fire in him once again, stronger than ever. He launched himself at Zanik so that he was on top. He kissed her neck and moved his hand down her muscular stomach and down to her panties, he did not hesitate, he thrust his hand down her panties and between her legs. He explored her vulva with his hand, both for pleasure and lowkey to ensure that their genitals were actually compatible. It seemed like they were. Zanik gasped as Adam penetrated her vagina with two of his fingers. He continued pumping as Zanik’s breathing got heavier.

He stopped fingering her, his hand was soaking wet. He continued exploring. Adam looked back at Zanik’s face, her eyes were closed and her face was beet red. He kissed Zanik all over her and began rubbing the goblin’s clitoris. Zanik’s head went back and she spread her legs as far as they would go.

Zanik started thrusting her pelvis around. “Kananga… I want you… now!” She murmured. Zanik sat up and pushed him over.

Adam lay down on the grass, Zanik climbed on top of him, legs astride, completely naked. She felt her hands along his chest and core, then she wrapped her hand around his cock. She began stroking him. Zanik smiled as Kananga, the tough guy, melted in front of her. She lifted herself up over his hard dick and teased the head, rubbing it all over her wetness. Adam glared at her, his cheeks and nose red as ever. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto his cock. She let out a sigh in ecstasy, as did he. Zanik began pumping up and down. She looked at the face of her man, she could tell that he was all hers. She closed her eyes and smiled as she rode him by the fire. Adam reached out and squeezed her goblin breasts. Their moans and groans echoed through the trees of the forest.

Adam grabbed Zanik’s thighs, he played with her clitoris with is thumb as she continued to pump. He was getting close. “Zanik! I… I’m gonna…” he shouted through his heavy breathing. 

“Kananga! I want you to cum inside me!” Zanik hollared.

“Zanik!” Adam roared. He gripped Zanik’s inner thighs tight as he ejaculated inside the goblin woman.

Zanik felt Kananga’s warm cock pulse as it shot its load inside her. She arched her back and moaned as she orgasmed at the sound of him shouting her name. She let out a soft sigh and she looked into the eyes of the man panting under her. She put her hands on his large pulsing chest.

Adam grabbed a blanket from his backpack and covered the two of them. They lay together under the night stars, the glow from the bonfire’s embers reflected on their sweating bodies. Zanik had her head rested on Adam’s chest was soon sound asleep. It wasn’t long before Adam was asleep too. For once in his life, the chaos in his heart was gone and finally felt peace.


End file.
